Wonder What You're Doing (For the Rest of Your Life)
by unicornchaser18
Summary: Natasha knew it was time to disappear - after the fall of SHIELD, it wasn't safe for her to be out in the open. But before she leaves, she knows she has to visit Steve one more time to say goodbye. Slight Romanogers. Post - CATWS


Wonder What You're Doing (For the Rest of Your Life)

* * *

><p>After the downfall of SHIELD, she knew she had to figure out what her next move would be. It wasn't safe, staying out in the open like this, going from Congress meeting to the next. Of course she was left to deal with the press with Fury going under and Steve was never good at this kind of stuff. She had briefly thought about following after Barton but after a quick half-assed message, she realized they were probably better off alone. Natasha lightly treaded on the grass as she made her way to the rendezvous point that Wilson had sent out earlier. She heard them before she saw them as Fury offered Steve and Sam to go with him to Europe before leaving on his own. She spotted Fury leaving and gave him a small nod.<p>

"You should be honored, that's as close as he gets to saying thank you," Natasha remarked as casual as ever. But in her head were a thousand choices she had to make, including how she would tell Steve she was leaving. She didn't expect him to beg her to stay and she didn't want him to but throughout the lies and betrayals, Natasha felt as if they'd become friends. Or at least someone the other could trust.

"You're not going with him?" Steve asked and Natasha had to crack a smile at that. The thought of not disappearing for a while until she figured out what to do made her feel vulnerable. And Natasha Romanoff didn't do vulnerable.

"No," Natasha shook her head.

"Not staying here," Steve said, Natasha detecting a bit of disappointment from his tone. It wasn't much of a question than a statement but Natasha still nodded. He said it as casually as if mentioning the weather but Natasha felt a hint of pride at not misreading their relationship.

"I blew all my covers and I gotta go figure out a new one," Natasha shrugged it off as if she did this every week. She had used to but once she joined SHIELD she had found a new sense of stability and was slightly upset to see it go. She knew, with time it would come back but it had been nice while it lasted. She briefly wondered what Steve would do without her - she knew he was going after Bucky but she didn't know where he would start. Knowing him, he wouldn't stop until he found some answers.

"It might take a while," Steve said.

Natasha smirked at him, "I'm counting on it." they said nothing for a moment, both quietly taking in that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. Then Natasha pulled out a file she had been holding in her hands, "About that thing you asked for…I called in a few favors…" Natasha paused for a moment and it finally seemed to sink in that she wouldn't be seeing Steve for a while. Who was gonna watch over him? Natasha knew Wilson would follow Steve anywhere but they needed someone. "Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse?"

Steve cracked a small smile at that, "She's not a nurse."

"And you're not a SHIELD agent," Natasha lightly reminded him and it hit her once again that she wasn't either. She was on her own once again. Maybe if they hadn't all gone into hiding, she could see if Jessica Drew was still around.

"What was her name again?" Steve looked up to her face and they both knew they were both stalling the inevitable. Once he had figured out his neighbor was a SHIELD agent, he wasn't about to forget. There were just some things that were hard to quit.

"Sharon," Natasha reminded him, "She's nice." Steve grinned at her and looked directly at her which made her internally squirm at his gaze as if he could see deep into her soul and realize she didn't really want to leave him. Before Natasha could stop herself, she reached upwards with Steve meeting her halfway and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Immediately afterwards, she felt the need to leave and was already taking a few steps forward when she turned back to glance at Steve again. If they weren't gonna be seeing each other for a while, she couldn't leave on that note.

"Be careful, Steve. Might not want to pull on that thread," Natasha nodded to the file she'd given him. She had read through it, seen what they had done to his ex-best friend. But she knew this was something Steve had to -or at least felt that he had to- do. Natasha was slightly worried about what he would do - then realized she was actually looking for reasons to stay. Clearing her head of doubts Natasha knew he would be okay. And when she turned away again, she walked through the grass again, not daring herself to look back. Steve stared after her, watching her disappear through the trees knowing he wouldn't see her for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small thing I wrote up, inspired by the song from Train. Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
